The present invention relates to a live bait bucket of the type used by fisherman when trolling for fish and, more particularly, to an improved latch and release mechanism for engaging and holding the access door of the bucket retracted in the open position.
Bait buckets of the type to which the present invention relates are containers for live bait, such as minnows, and water in which the bait can be kept alive. They are designed to be towed behind boats with outboard motors, and are used by fishermen when trolling at low speed. Such buckets are designed to float and be towed in a horizontal position, and each is generally provided with an access opening on the front, which faces upwardly when the bucket is in a floating or towed position.
It is customary to provide live bait buckets of this type with retractable, spring-loaded access doors, which are normally biased to the closed position, sealing the access opening against accidental loss of the bait. The door to such buckets usually retract inwardly so that the fishermen can push it open with one hand as he reaches into the bucket to get additional bait. It is helpful to provide means for latching the door in the open position, and other means for releasing the latch, thus causing the door to return, under spring pressure, to the closed position.
Because live bait buckets are partly submerged during use, their component parts are constantly exposed to possible water and moisture damage. Moreover, they are used under circumstances where it is important that they require a minimum of manual dexterity to open the door, to reach into the interior for bait and to release the latch to close the door.